Flatline
by SweetLove.K
Summary: Rukai is all Ichigo lives for. She makes him feel like the luckiest man on the earth, but he feels that she deserves better.


_**Flat-Line... I Love You**_

_~Flash-back~_

_"I gotta go" said Ichigo in a strained voice as he walked to the door and closed the door._

_"I'll miss you" she said softly._

_~End of Flash-back~_

"I'll miss you too Rukia." said Ichigo as a tear slid down his face.

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered to him self.

_**Every single day, girl, I wanna  
**__**Get away, If your love's, gonna  
**__**Come along, girl,  
**__**When we together I be feeling so strong,  
**__**But when we're apart,  
**__**I don't know where to start,**_

_~Flash-back~_

_"Why are you everything I could ever want? Sometimes I feel as if you deserve better than what I can give you." said Ichigo softly as he stared at her_

_"Don't stay that, I love you just the way you are, and what we have is special, nothing can change what we have, Ichigo." said Rukia with a warm smile on her face._

_"Whenever you say that you make me feel as though I could do anything I wanted and get away with it," said Ichigo._

_"Oh, but you could Ichigo as long as I am by your side." said Rukia as she stared into his eyes._

_"I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." said Ichigo with a smile on his face as he stared into Rukia's violet irises._

_"I sure hope so." said Rukia with a small giggle._

_"Never forget that I live for you Rukia. Everything that I am is you."_

_~End of Flash-back~_

_**You've been nothing short of perfect, Baby,  
I've been trynna make it worth it,  
When you say, that you love me,  
Girl, you make me feel invincible,  
Baby, you know my love aint gon' go no where  
And I know the only thing that's pumping through my veins,  
is you,  
You know I'm only living for your love, **_

He ran through the dark streets as fast as he could. He had to find Rukia and make her love him again. Just being away from her makes his heart feeling like falling out of his chest.

"I promised her I wouldn't run away from her love, and I'm, going to prove it to her. She's the only reason my heart beats" he said to him self as he continued running.

_**You see I hit the ground runnin',  
Searchin' for your love, And I'll never run from it,  
I promise, I won't survive, without it, I'll flat line,  
'Cause girl my heart beats for you,  
I won't survive (for you)  
It beats for you(I won't survive) (for you)  
Girl my heart beats for you,  
I won't survive  
And I will never run from it,  
I promise  
It beats for you,Ohhh,  
My heart only beats for you,  
Only for you, girl, ohh**_

_~Flash Back~_

_"I'll never leave you Ichigo" said Rukia as she ran her fingers through his hair._

_"I hope so, just the thought of you leaving makes me feel pain, and nothing can make it go away except for you" said Ichigo as he looked up at her from her lap._

_"I promise Ichigo" said Rukia,_

_"Good...just hold me and never let me go"_

_~End of Flash back~_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Girl Just the thought of you leavin'  
Makes me feel the pain, girl  
And no medication can make it go away, girl,  
My body's feeling cold  
My heart is feelin' frozen  
Need your healin', here we go  
You know, my love aint gon' go no where  
So beautiful, hold me tight, don't ever let me go,  
'Cause, you know I'm only livin' for your love, **_

"I've always lived for you Rukia" he said as he continued to run.

_**I hit the ground runnin  
'Searchin' for your love,  
And I'll never run from it,  
I promise I won't survive,(without it)  
I'll flat line,'Cause Girl, my heart beats for you,  
I won't survive (for you)  
It beats for you(I won't survive) (For you)  
Girl my heart beats for you, (I won't survive)  
My heart beats for you,  
And I will never run from it,  
I promise,It beats for you You see, **_

_**I hit the ground runnin',  
Searchin' for your love,  
And I'll never run from it,  
I promise(I won't survive, without it),  
I'll flat line,Cause,  
Girl my heart beats for you,(I won't survive) (for you)  
It beats for you,(I won't survive)  
Cause girl my heart beats for,(I won't survive), for you,  
It beats for you, I won't survive,  
And I will never run from it, I promise It beats for youuu,**_

And as he ran he couldn't help but remember the time when he confessed to her.

_~Flash back~_

_"This isn't a game is it?" asked Rukia._

_"No it is not a game, and I know it won't be the same if you would go away and I couldn't have you with me" he said as he held her hands in his own._

_"Ichigo..." that seemed to be all she could come up with at the time._

_"I have to leave tomorrow, but promise me you'll wait for me"_

_~End of Flash Back~_

_**Your love runs through my veins,  
Girl, it is not a game and I won't be the same,  
If you would go away,  
And your love wasn't here to stay  
Down on my knees I pray  
That you wait for me **_

And wait she did. Everything was going perfect till that one night. And as he ran through the night he only had one person on his mind.

_"Rukia"_

_**I Hit the ground runnin',  
Searchin' for your love,  
And I will never run from it,  
I promise,I won't survive, without it,  
I'll flat line,'Cause girl, my heart beats for you,(I won't survive) for you,  
It beats for you, I won't survive (for you),  
It beats for you, (I won't survive)  
,And I'll never run from it, I promise,  
It beats for you**_


End file.
